creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Forum-Diskussionsfaden:Off-Topic/@comment-25939423-20150331111103/@comment-10008368-20150409195734
1: Seit wann bist Du im Wiki angemeldet? 25. Mai 2013 2: Wie bist Du auf Deinen Usernamen gekommen? Der Name, den ich mir mühsam ausgedacht hatte war vergeben und ich habe wahllose Silben zusammengehauen, die mir gerade in der Hirnflüssigkeit rumtrieben. '' 3: Wie bist Du ins Wiki gekommen? ''Über Google, duh. 4: Welche ist Deine erste Pasta, die Du hochgeladen hast? Die Welt über die Gott weinte- Der Mister 5: Hast Du eine Lieblingspasta? Wenn ja, welche und von wem? Ich habe aktuell keinen Favouriten, der mir umittelbar einfallen würde. '' 6: Wer ist dein/e Lieblingsautor/in im Wiki? ''Schwer zu sagen. Wirklich schwer zu sagen. 7: Hast Du ein größeres Projekt/ längere Pasta-Reihe in Planung? Nicht in ausgereifter Form. Aktuell wäre ich froh, wenn ich mal wieder Zeit für einen CreepClash fände, ansonsten kümmere ich mich schreiberisch eher um die Planung für meinen Roman, den ich seit Jahren aufschiebe. Vielleicht wirds diesesmal was.^^ 8: Welche war die erste Pasta, die Du gelesen hast? (auch schon vorm Beitritt ins Wiki) Mister Mix 9: Was ist Deine Motivation zum Schreiben von Pastas? Ich war immer ein begeisterter Hobbyautor, seit ich aufgrund eines Missverständnisses in der sechsten oder siebten Klasse in ein kleines Schreibprojekt gezogen wurde. Es ist nie was draus geworden, aber die Motivation blieb. Und dann bin ich über einige Klassiker wie Slender Man oder Mister Mix zu dieser Thematik gekommen und dachte mir, "Hey, Leon, versuchs doch mal. Wer weiß, vielleicht säumen FanArts und Gerüchte deiner Schöpfungen bald DeviantArt?" Soweit ist es (noch) nicht gekommen, aber wer weiß?^^ 10: Welche ist Deine eigene beste Pasta? Laut eigenem Ermessen? Also, ich schwanke zwischen drei Pasten: Das Finale der Präsenz war eine Pasta, die wohl einer "Glanzleistung" am nächsten kam. Ich habe die Reihe gerettet, die ich vorher fast vermurkst hätte, ich habe den Charakter meiner eigenen Werte neu entdeckt. ''Dann ist da Tretschlaff. Tretschlaff hat in meinen Augen als einziges meiner Werke bisher das Potential eine bedeutsame Pasta- Kreatur zu werden. Die Idee war innovativ und es war die erste Pasta von mir, die vertont wurde. Und dann ist da Dullwoods. Wenn Anspruch und Energie, die man in eine Pasta steckt, etwas über Qualität aussagen, dann ist Dullwoods eindeutiger Sieger. Ich meine, es hätte das Potential irgendwo gedruckt zu werden, oder? Kleines Mankel, dass es für eine Pasta ein wenig lang ist. '' 11: Wenn Du etwas am Wiki ändern könntest, was wäre es? Aktuell würde ich mir mehr richtige Forumaktivität wünschen, abseits von Forenspielen, wo man mal ein paar Silben von anderen Usern sieht. Früher, in den Ben Threads, da steckte Leben und Energie in jedem Kommentar, man kannte die User wirklich irgendwie, die Namen sagten einem was... Ich vermisse diese Zeit. '' 12: Welcher ist dein Lieblingsbereich im Wiki? ''Die Kommentare unter den Threads. Einerseits bei den Pasten anderer, weil ich mich dort über die Werke austauschen kann, ich kann andere loben und damit aufbauen, weiter großartige Arbeit zu leisten oder auch jüngeren Usern helfen, ihre Werke zu verbessern. Andererseits bin ich, mehr als die meisten anderen Menschen noch, auf positive Feedbacks angewiesen. Ich habe es im Leben echt nicht immer leicht gehabt und jede positive Bewertung erfüllt mich mit Stolz, Wärme und Freude, von der ich einst dachte, sie wäre in dieser welt für andere Menschen reserviert. Oder eben Kritik, die zwar oft wehtut, mich letztenendes aber daran erinnert, dass ich mich noch verbessern kann und ich noch etwas zu tun habe, etwas zu erledigen habe. Das Leben fühlt sich besser an, wenn man Ziele hat. '' 13: Was zeichnet eine gute Pasta Deiner Meinung nach aus? ''Sie schwebt noch ein wenig in der Luft, wenn man sie gelesen hat. Manche spuken dir nur im Kopf herum, andere folgen dir nachts aufs Klo und lassen sich vor der Spülung zusammenzucken. Wenn die Pasta wirklich in der Sekunde endet, in der keine Buchstaben mehr kommen und du keinen Gedanken mehr daran verbrauchst, dann hast du etwas falsch gemacht. Selbst wenn deine Pasta ein Happy End hat, oder eben wirklich final endet und keine Fragen mehr offen sind, zumindest sollte der Leser sich noch etwas Zeit nehmen alles zu verarbeiten, denn alles Geschriebene, dass ein Mensch so liest wird Teil von ihm und lebt in ihm weiter, oder nicht?^^ 14: Welche Art von Cp´s gefällt Dir am besten? Die Art von CP die sich so echt anfühlt, dass man fast (?) daran glaubt. '' 15: Gibt es eine Pasta, bei der Du Dich so richtig gefürchtet hast? Welche? ''Nach meiner ersten "Begegnung" mit Slender Man habe ich meine kleine Schwester vor mir voran durchs Haus getrieben, damit sie jeden Raum überprüfen konnte, bevor ich ihn betreten habe. Aber dass war nicht nur eine Pasta, es waren gut zehn Slender Pastas und fünfzig Let's Plays. Ich hatte auch Angst vor Jeff the Killer, als ich ihn kennenlernte. "Zum Glück" hat das Internet, angeführt von Fangirls, dem ollen Jeff ''jede Gruseligkeit genommen. '' 16: Was hältst du von Vertonungen? Besser als Lesen oder eher nicht? Ich lese lieber, aber ich finde Vertonungen trotzdem cool, zumindest wenn sie gut gemacht sind. Ich sehe die Vertonung dann gerne als seperates Werk und schreibe einen Großteil des Effekts dem Erzähler zu. Credits an die Madame, an dieser Stelle. 17: Auf einer Skala von 1-10 (1=schlecht, 10=sehr gut), wie findest du das Wiki? Aus den bei 11 genannten Punkten aktuell nur 7, früher wäre es eine deutliche 10 gewesen. '' 18: Legst Du großen Wert auf richtige Grammatik in Pastas? ''Großen Wert... Nun, ich versuche so gut zu schreiben wie es geht und ich erwarte diese Ambition irgendwo auch von allen anderen. Es ist traurig wenn gute Ideen von mieser Grammatik "ruiniert geworden tun sind". Wobei Leute, die so halbherzig schreiben in vielen Fällen auch nicht viel Energie in eine anspruchsvolle Pasta stecken, aber lassen wir das. Fehler passieren und wenn die passieren, kann man gerne ein Auge zudrücken. Ich lege Wert auf Grammatik. Großen Wert, dass ist vielleicht etwas vage behauptet, aber Wert. Ich will nicht wissen, wie viele Fehler alleine in diesem Psot stecken.... ^^